Dig A Little Deeper
by LoneAlpha
Summary: I'm the nobody, the loner in school, but all of a sudden I'm Paired up with the two royal jerks! High school cliches never come true...or do they? i guess I'm about to find out! "We don't belong together, this isn't a high school cliche!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi! I've started my new story, Dig a Little Deeper! Don't worry I'll still update the others! I don't own Naruto by the way. -_-**

_Beta note: I don't own Natuto either but i do own lone alpha hehee! She owes me big time.._

_**Dig a Little Deeper.**_

_**Chapter 1, cliché? My death.**_

_Sakura P.O.V_

Why me? No serious, why me? I actually need to know why God wants me to suffer so much. I'm stuck with them and they don't even know who I am! That's just great. Thanks a lot sir! UGH! Let me backtrack to five minutes ago...those five minutes that will kill me, maybe not physically but mentally.

_FLASHBACK..._

"_So guys we are going start a project and when i say we I mean you. Each group will be given a different topic and we'll start with..." I stopped paying attention... I have a short attention span in school, like most of us except for the nerds. "Sakura, Sasuke and, er Naruto!" Huh, talk about wake up call._

_He carried on talking as I glared at him, but sadly he didn't seem fazed. How could he not seemed fazed?_

"_Okay Sakura, your group's subject is hmm..."really if he's trying to create suspense it's not working "Cliches!" WTH? How do I work with the two royal jerks on cliches? God must hate me...a lot more than other people!_

_END FLASHBACK..._

I was now sitting around the table starring at them, well not starring that might make you think I liked them, glaring is what i was doing, waiting for them to get off their damned high horses and help me with this god forsaken project!

"What?" They looked confused, well of course they would think I would do all the work, everything they want has been handed to them on a golden platter, even their damned high horses! That was a big platter! A big Gold platter!

"Um...are you- are you going to talk to us?"

"No I'm going to talk to my dead fish, Gertrude! Of course I'm talking to you you idiot's I don't even have a dead fish called Gertrude!" They had a sheepish looks on their faces while Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, how can they look sheepish? It's not like I've even done anything that bad..yet...Please someone let me know, oh, and you can't be a sheep!

The other one...Sasuke glared at me...really his glare was amateurish! He can't even make socks cower! See he's not perfect!

I looked around and saw the the stupid fan girls whispering and giggling and glaring. I had ignored the fan girls till now. Why didn't I keep ignoring them? Yeah, I know who would be a fan of two jerks? I don't understand it myself. It would of saved me so much aspirin, I really need to go back to ignoring them! They screeched like banshees, looked like banshees (or worse, yeah definitely worse), are you sure they're not banshees?

The two jerk's fan girls where giggling over were now posing? "GRRR!" I blinked and again and again. Grr? Oh, sorry I forgot an _'R'_ grrr? Seriously? Ugh! I just had to be put in a group with them! See they've already caused me pain... and annoyance...and PAIN! there's a difference! One is capes...

"GRRRRR!" the teacher gave me a questioning look. Right forgot about him! Um, what to do what to do. Oh I know, I how about I bark at them (fan girls & jerks) and they _meow_ and run away! Ah, sorting things out like animals would be so much fun!

"Okay guys start your projects...NOW!" The evil teacher yelled.

Time ticked on as I turned my worst glare on sasuke, he turned pale even paler than before. My mouth dropped open and i burst into tears laughing, It was so funny. He was such a chicken. I fell off my chair and groaned when i came into contact with the floor. I saw a hand extend to help me. It was Sasuke's hand.

"Sorry." He said, For the first time in his life he apologized to someone, this can not be good, either he's got something evil planned or I don't know the other option. Help!

**A/N: HI! So what do you think of my new story? Thanks to my new beta VAMPYMUSIK! you're awesome! And once again I don't own Naruto... I'm depressed now! :'( but review and I'll become pressed?...or let's just say happy :D!**

_**Beta note: Okay, i edited it! Took ages and i am not saying there won't be any mistakes I am just saying there will be less than when i first looked at it. Any way you know read, review and look at my profile? VampyMusiK, Comin you know you want to...**_


	2. Cheese Lables

**A/N:I'm so sad, I Don't own Naruto, my dreams are now crushed.**

_**Dig A Little Deeper**_

_**Chapter 2, Cheese Labels**_

_Sakura P.O.V_

_**Last Time**_

_Time ticked on as I turned my worst glare on sasuke, he turned pale even paler than before. My mouth dropped open and i burst into tears laughing, It was so funny. He was such a chicken. I fell off my chair and groaned when i came into contact with the floor. I saw a hand extend to help me. It was Sasuke's hand._

_"Sorry." He said, For the first time in his life he apologized to someone, this can not be good, either he's got something evil planned or I don't know the other option. Help!_

_**NOW!**_

I grabbed his hand, then I...er kinda pulled him to hit the floor, face first. But you know it wasn't my fault. He was right there, how could I not do it? When he finally got off the floor, he sat opposite me and glared.

Is that all he can do? Glare? What's _1+1= Glare, 6x7= Glare, are you gay= Glare_! Oh, the last one is true though! Hehe! There was a silence, we weren't talking and everyone else was looking at us as though we're a movie in the making. I mean seriously who would want to watch a film with these two retards in? But with me in? Yeah, I can see why they want it to be a movie.

"Um...do you people have lives?" I asked, which is't exactly my smartest idea seeing as how teachers were also staring.

"Sakura," asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Do you want det-"

"NOOOO!don't say the dreaded D-word! Lalaalaalaa!" I yelled, and covered my ears while rocking on the floor.

"You mean Detention?" he asked.

"Yeah, Detention, it's forbidden!" I got up, dusted the imaginary...or real dirt off me and nodded.

"Since when?" Sasuke laughed.

"Since 10.3465 seconds ago because I said so." I replied. Yeah, I can forbid detention, in my imagination, anyway.

"Sakura, just because you forbid detention, you now all have to present your subjects to the rest of the class!" he smirked, I frowned and everyone else did the same...who cares about them glaring at me!

When the class finally stopped Glaring and got back to, well doing nothing. I sat down and decided to some work, for once in my life.

" I think we should do a power point and poster." I said, the guys just looked as though I was an alien from Saturn! But going to Saturn seems pretty cool! Maybe i should daydream about this another time...

"You know we could do it on how Cliches are different from real life?" they still stared. Gosh, such retards.

"Were are we going to meet up to do this then?" Sasuke groaned.

"Um... you guys can come to my house after school and we can..um watch some movies and read some cliche books, Okay?" They looked confused, idiots! What was even confusing about that? I mean all i did was invite them round my house. Yeah, wait i just did what! Oh crap!

"You know stuff like Cinderella and cheesy crap!" They nodded, they looked in shock, finally they have some sense! They should be shocked, they should be scared. Hehee.

Later when we were at my house, watching the movie which just so happened to be snow white, we were all sitting on in my bedroom. They sat on my sofa and I was in front of them on the floor. Which I find very annoying, stupid parents saying they need the living room. I mean shouldn't they not want me in my room ALONE with two guys?

Then all of a sudden, Price charming started making kissy faces. I jumped back into Sasuke's legs.

"They should have warnings on this stuff, you know. _'Warning, extreme Cheesy-ness will follow_'" I said in those robotic people's voices. They chuckled and I smiled. Maybe working with won't be that...maybe if Naruto stops yelling about Ramen every five minutes!

"Ramen?"

"NO!" Sasuke and I yelled together! I leaned back laughing and realized i was resting against Sasuke still. Shit, I edged away slowly but he pulled me back. Yeah, I was scared.

"Your comfy." He said, I leaned back against him. Yes it was award but he was comfy. Not that i would tell him that!

**A/N: Once again big thanks to VAMPYMUSIK for Beta-ing, you're epicly AWESOMEZ! Happy Holidays and please leave me the gift of a review!**

_**Beta note: Review :) xxx**_


End file.
